Happy UnValentine's Day
by fowl68
Summary: Teme! You broke my heart!" Literally. SasuNaru if you turn your head in a funny direction.


**Disclaimer:** Don't own!

**Author's Note:** My week on the potter's wheel in Ceramics is up and I'm sad. It was fun to try it, though I failed epically at it. I did make a halfway acceptable salsa bowl that was supposed to be a proper cereal bowl, though!

Aaanyways…got this idea while walking to sixth period and just saw the Pre-Valentine's Day mood circulating through the air. This is my tribute to Valentine's Day, officially, before I forget.

And I was going to make this romantic-y, and I will if people want me to, but you know that more often than not, you're celebrating Valentine's Day with a couple of close friends and you have like six Valentines.

-~-~-~-~

_I don't understand why Cupid was chosen to represent Valentine's Day. When I think about romance, the last thing on my mind is a short, chubby toddler coming at me with a weapon. ~Author Unknown_

-~-~--~-~

Sasuke is preparing to hole himself up in his room, as was his custom for this particular day, with his sandwich making supplies and an extra large bottle of water when he backs up into his roommate because he _wasn't there_ three seconds ago. Sasuke turns, feeling the slight chill accompanied by the small amount of cold water spilled on him and his eyes are immediately drawn to whatever is in Naruto's hands.

It's a small card, hardly the size of either of their palms, with a pencil poked through it and a small chocolate heart lollipop taped to it. Naruto looks up and apologizes for running into him, but there's no dimming the delighted look in his eyes.

"What're you so happy for, dobe?"

Naruto holds up the card. "I got a Valentine!"

Sasuke can only arch an eyebrow at this, not entirely comprehending why on earth that would make him happy; for certain, it never made him smile. He actually had several plans of action for _avoiding_ the entire process of getting Valentines. He's halfway to the opposite counter to get a paper towel (because cold water spilled on a thin T-shirt is never comfortable) when he hears a sound he didn't think Naruto could make behind him.

He's half-turned to look at him and ask what was his problem when Naruto's eye are narrowed into a glare. "You broke my heart, teme!"

"Come again?" Last time Sasuke had checked, neither of them had any kinds of romantic feelings for each other whatsoever.

Naruto held up his lollipop that was indeed cracked in the middle and realization dawned. "Dobe, it's just a Valentine. There's plenty more of them." Sasuke retreats into his room, though, as an after-thought, he leans his chair up under the doorknob since he's not quite sure of his best friend's reaction to the situation.

* * *

"You, sir, are an absolute moron." Sakura tells him, sipping her coffee. She and Sasuke had become acquaintances through Naruto had found that they both attended the same college. They almost never walked together, but she'd run to catch up with him today.

Sasuke glanced sideways at her, pressing the button for the crosswalk. "What makes you say that?"

"Naruto does. He told me you broke his Valentine."

"He got more."

"_No_, he didn't. Seriously, you've known your best friend for what, six years and you haven't noticed that he's never gotten a single Valentine?"  
Sasuke blinked. "Not really."

"Despite his girlfriends, none of them ever really thought to give him a proper one. This one meant a lot to him."

"How come you never gave one to him?"

She smiled a little lopsidedly. "Because in middle school, Valentine's Day is only for couples. I never thought to give him one. And I just moved back here this year."

Sasuke considered his best friend. "…Why doesn't he get Valentine's?"

"Because, while Naruto is good looking and I'd even call him handsome, he's always hanging out with you. And, I'm not trying to pin the blame on you or anything, but he's kind of in your shadow. At first glance, everyone's going to notice you first."

Sasuke had personally always thought that that was a bit backwards. Naruto was the bright one, the loud and friendly and unconsciously charming pain in the ass. He, on the other hand, was quiet and didn't speak unless necessary. Why wouldn't they notice the blonde first?

Sakura raised her feathery eyebrows. "_Well?_ You go do…whatever it is guys do at times like this. Or, you guys do since no one would ever pin you for normal."

"And if I were to refuse?"

"Then I will force you over there so you can apologize and I'll come up with something sappy that will hurt both of your prides."

Sasuke considered declining, but then he figured that he didn't really want to get woman-handled all the way back to he and Naruto's shared apartment four blocks away. And only a fool would go against Sakura when she was serious.

* * *

"Here, dobe." A light toss.

Naruto jumps a little as something lands on his back. He turned over, reaching a hand back to catch whatever it was before he squished it. Confused, he looked at the fifty cents box of message hearts and back at Sasuke, who was standing at the door. "I'm…missing something."

Sasuke ran a hand through his hair. "Sakura got on my case about breaking your Valentine heart, so there's a whole box of them."

It takes a long moment for the words to register. Long enough that Sasuke had already migrated to the living room and switched the TV onto something he probably wasn't watching, but needed as low background noise as he did his homework. Naruto's untangling himself from the blankets that he liked to have around him as he studied and running out. He grinned as he finally got it and moved to sit beside his best friend, knees tucked to his chest so they could both fit on the couch.

"Hey, teme?"

"Nn?" Sasuke looks up as something is tossed at him, landing on his book. He picks up the heart and reads it before giving Naruto a flat look. _Be mine_.

Naruto flashes a grin. "Would you do me the honor of being my Valentine?"

Sasuke snorts and goes back to his work as Naruto switches the channel to an 80's movie that Sasuke will eventually set aside the work for to watch. But Sasuke never says no to the question.

-~-~-~-~

**A/N:** Happy Valentine's Day, people. Enjoy it with the people you love


End file.
